User blog:Thecrazyspacesoviet/SPACEBORNE TEST - 12
NOTICE This message has been sent to all agency founders/CEOs exlusively and directly. This data is not to be seen by anyone other than the reader. If this message has been sent to you by accident, please contact Ruscosmos headquarters and delete the given files. All experiments done in Test - 12 and previous tests were kept Top-secret for security purposes. ---- All experiments are done with this craft. Each experiment is given the same model of spacecraft. This spacecraft has an outer shell made of Stalinium alloy, with a 2nd inner layer of Carbon fibre composite with a trussed Aluminum frame, the windows are also removed. The main engine nozzel and RCN nozzles are closed, no fuel is onboard. 3 Lithium-ion batteries are inside constantly giving power. All other components inside are the same as a standard Ruscosmos Cargo shuttle. ---- [SPACEBORNE TEST - 12. EXPERIMENT 1] Shuttle is near BLU, being observed by Cosmonauts conducting TEST - 12 aboard Twilight. Shuttle is moving at 3 U/sec (Units per second) Towards a asteroid placed at it's trajectory going 10 U/sec. Shuttle and asteroid collide causing the Shuttle to get shot backwards. The asteroid (That is approx. 1.8× the size as the shuttle and comprised mostly of nickel and rock) Has a small crator on the point of impact. When the shuttle is retrived it has almost no damage outside exept for a small dent on the point of impact. The inside has minimal damage with only cracks on the aluminum inner frame of the cargo fairing. [SPACEBORNE TEST - 12. EXPERIMENT 2] Shuttle is 200 units from BLU, being observed by Cosmonauts conducting TEST - 12 aboard Twilight. A 25 megaton plutonium nuclear bomb is placed 35 units away from the Shuttle. The nuclear bomb detonates. The shockwave pushes the Shuttle towards BLU at approx. 10 U/sec. The shuttle is quickly retrived. The RCN nozzels have been blown off and the nose of the shuttle is pushed in slightly. Computers are damaged inside of the crew area but are replaceable. The inner frame is bent and the carbon fibre layer has some broken points. The cargo fairing has no damage and the engine compartment has minor damage. The radiation levels inside are 14 CPM, which is extremly low compared to radiation levels on the outside of the craft. [SPACEBORNE TEST - 12. EXPERIMENT 3] Shuttle is near BLU, being observed by Cosmonauts conducting TEST - 12 aboard Twilight. Several spacecraft carrying light-based and radiation-based weapons onboard. These craft will be on site for the rest of the experiments. Armed spacecraft Fire a Laser at the shuttle for 15 seconds. One at the capsule, one at the cargo fairing, and one at the engine compartment. Shuttle is retrived and no damage is found. The results are the same for EXPERIMENT 4, 5 and 6. Which used Photon cannons, gamma rays(not to damage the craft but to breach the craft to kill any crew inside), and beta rays. [SPACEBORNE TEST - 12. PROPOPOSED EXPERIMENTS] Large HEAT projectiles: Would be ineffective since the material used inside the projectile (such as copper) would not be hard enough and hot enough to give significant damage. Launching into SOL: The results are obvious, the shuttle would melt. How did this even get to Experiment 12? Crashing into a planet: This experiment was made to see how the craft would protect it's crew, crashing into a planet will kill the crew members from the G-forces upon impact. ---- [SPACEBORNE TEST - 13. EXPERIMENT 1] This shuttle is the same as the shuttles used in TEST - 12. But the outer shell is made of a Dysonium/Stalinium alloy. Shuttle is near BLU, being observed by Cosmonauts conducting TEST - 13 aboard Twilight. Shuttle is placed 320 units from BLU. An 80 megaton thermonuclear bomb is placed 35 units from the Shuttle. Nuclear bomb detonates, sending the Shuttle towards BLU at 30 U/Sec. Shuttle is retrived and no outer damage is found, no interior damage is found, Radiation levels inside are approx. 7 CPM. [SPACEBORNE TEST - 13. EXPERIMENT 2] [CONTENTS CLASSIFIED/FILES TIMED OUT/CLOSING FILES] Category:Blog posts